In general, a refrigerator includes a compressor, a condenser for condensing refrigerant compressed in the compressor, an expansion valve for expanding the refrigerant condensed in the condenser, an evaporator for evaporating the refrigerant expanded in the expansion valve, and a ventilation fan for ventilating the air through the evaporator in order to improve the evaporation efficiency of the refrigerant introduced into the evaporator.
In this case, when the compressor is driven again after being stopped, the refrigerator performs a refrigerant recovery operation for gathering refrigerant toward the compressor in order to minimize the refrigerant accumulated in the pipeline or the evaporator.